Where in the world?
by trufaithangel
Summary: Naya goes to a Halloween party. What happens when let's go? I do not own Glee or anything or anyone associated with it. HeYa fic. First fiction. If you don't like don't read. Thank you. M for obvious content.
1. Chapter 1

Where in the world?

This a HeYa fan fiction. Takes place during Kate Hudson's Halloween party. This is also my first fic...Ever. So; here goes nothing. Brebridges this is for you. Xo 3.

- Naya goes to Kate Hudson's Halloween party; dressed as Carmen Sandeigo. But what happens; when she lets her self go?

Before the party

"Ahhh! Nay; that's freaking awesome!" Her sister squealed; as she saw her older sister dressed up as Carmen Sandeigo. Her red bodice with the matching trench coat; and black gloves and thigh high boots; that was just wicked to look at. "You think so?" Naya asked as she stepped fully out from the changing room; to the long mirror down the hall. She played with the yellow scarf; wrapping it around her neck, then draping it down the sides. Giving herself a long look. She turned to face her sister. "It isn't too much?" Her sister only smiled in response; witch in turn caused the smaller latina to smile just as wide. "Nope. ... but it needs just one thing." The taller girl rushes out of the changing room into the store. Leaving Naya; briefly with a curious expression. When she returns; she hands over a black hat. Naya places it on her head. Adding the final touch. A wicked smike creeps up on her full lips. "You'll knock them dead." Her sister said behind her.

The party

Naya was dancing. Music humming through her body. The combination of the buzz she felt from the alcohol joined; by the bass of the speakers coursing; through her body felt way too good.

This was exactly what she needed; there's been a lot going on in her life. The interviews, shopping for the wedding,work, work, work and more work. She felt like she was always doing something. She didn't feel like she got a chance to breathe; unless she was asleep, or working on her album. With Sean being gone she was even more restless; she needs to let loose. It felt like old times; back when Glee just started. She was so into the music; that she didn't notice the blonde; watching her from the bar.

She couldn't take her eyes off of Naya. Maybe it was the sexy costume. But then again she's always been sexy. No matter if she wore sweats; or ...well THAT!. Those sexy, thigh high boots; that hugged her toned legs so well. And that hat. That hat; that hid her face; except those luscious, full lips. The same lips; that carried a smile of pleasure and bliss.

The blonde girl watched; as Naya spun around; vibing with music. She couldnt help but feel like she was being given a seductive dance; from a distance. She stood up; and made her way towards the latina. With only a few feet away. She felt like her eyes were glued to the woman befor her; swaying her hips, and moving her arms around. A subtle twinge of arousal shocked her system. She felt warm and damp; both at the same time. when Naya's back was facing her; she made her move. Pressing herself flush against Naya. She shivered at the contact. Naya made no attempt to move away. Instead she allowed her body to mold ; with her new dance partner. After all ; she had been dancing with who ever she wanted. Why stop now? Besides; it felt good.

The blonde wraps her arms around the little latina's waist. Holding her in place. Guiding their dance. Their bodies flush together. Naya let a soft moan out; at the contact. It's like she craved the touch. Feeling her own heat rise; she reacted. Rolling her hips. A gasps escapes the blonde's lips. And her breath hits Naya's neck. Sending another wave of arousal to them both. Naya couldn't put het finger on it; but whatever the fuzzy feeling she felt was; she liked it. A lot. Fusterated and turned on; the blonde tried to grip the latina's waist tightet. But her red trench coat; prooved to be just in the way. Sensing her partner's need; Naya turned around. Nearly shocked at the sight of this gorgeious woman; before her. She was stunning. Blonde hair in a tight bun. A blackcoctail dress; hugging obvious sensually detailed curves. Naya subcontiously licked her lips; and swolled the now dry lump in her throat. Her dark eyes drank in every inch she could. From the sexy hi heels, to her long... long legs; that stem out from under that sexy dress. Her face blue masquerade mask; lined with bits of black lace; hid the beatuful woman's features. All except her eyes. Blue... familar... That fuzzy feeling creepin in again.

A mix of emotions suronding; the two woman. Who hadn't noticed that they were now inching into one 's breath hitched as she felt two firm hands sliding inside her coat. The blonde began to sway with music. Guiding the latina to follow. The beat picked up and soon a steady lustful rythem was rolling freely off them. Lost in the fire building between them. Naya's mind was clouded. She tried to fight it; but soon gave in. And once again; lost herself in the music; and soothing touches of the other womam. Naya decide to be bold. And press her body flush against her blonde beauty. The feel of Naya's perfect body against hers; caused a serge of unexpected raw sexual intensity. Her breath became shallow; and het body temperature rose; to a new hieght. The blonde woman took the reigns and gripped Naya's ass from underneath the coat. And began kneeding. Naya moaned at the action. Her hands flew to back of the blonde's neck; and brought her right thigh up . And slid it under the black dress. Pressing her knee against the blonde goddess's center. They flirted and grounded on each other for a few minutes; moans, gasps, and slight throaty growls; were exchanged between them. Finally; Naya had enough. She was done playing games. She was a bit drunk, and extremely turned on. Shee needd to get out of there; and worship this woman. She didnt care how, or where. But she needed this woman; and needed her now!.

Naya leaned further into her dance partner; and husked into her ear. "Follow me." And sealed her request with slight nibble on her ear lobe. Giggling; Naya walks away seductively. The blonde woman was stunned. But quickly snaps out of it. And follows the lusty latina over to a table. Naya reached her table and bent down to grab her silver briefcase; that she brought with her. Part of the costume. But it also was handy.

Hey guys. Sorry. I have to stop there. Getting sleepy. Please let me know what you think. Im new to all of this so bear with me. #NayaMafiaLove 3


	2. Chapter 2 up stairs

**Author's Note.**

**This is continuation of Where in the world. There will be another added. I'm still learning so...**

** Up Stairs**

The brunet looked back over her shoulder as they reached the top of the stairs. 'God! She's stunning.' Naya thought to herself. Naya decided; that room near the end of the Hall would be best. The party was bumpin'. And there was people every where. Oddly enough; no one was up stairs.

From the back; the blonde watched as the smaller woman led them down the hall. Her boots; thumping on the floor with each step. Matching the beat of her heart. Actually her heart was pounding. And she knew why. 'Naya' is the only thing she could think of at moment.

The two of them reached a door on the far side if the hall. Naya turned the door nob. Slowly opening it; to peek inside. She felt the cost was clear. And quickly tugged the othet woman inside. As soon as the door shut Naya's mouth was on the blonde's. Stealing her air supply. A muffled moan passes through their passionate kiss; as the taller woman took Naya's face in her hands.

The kiss was already heated. Paired with a sneaky hand sliding that trench coat off of tan shoulders. Hitting the floor behind Naya ; with a soft thud. Their actions became more needy. Naya kissed her way to soft skin on her bkonde's neck. Inhaling a scent ; deep down she knows. A hand locks with raven hair. Soft, silky and long. The other lached on to a firm, sexy ass; and squeezes. Naya growls and bites hard on a spot. And sucks. Leaving a serious love bite. Marking what was hers. A toned thigh finds it's way up the blonde's tight dress and kneeds her already wet center. It's at this point that mysterious woman completely for gets that the woman ravageing her; still didn't who she was. "Oh! NAYA!" She nearly screamed. Naya broke their contact. She backed away bringing her left hand to her mouth. Her lips swollen from their kisses. She was in shock. What was she doing? And how...

They both stood there. Staring at one another. Both panting from the lack of breath and how heated they got. 'It can't be' Naya thought. Her dark eyes scan the other woman. Searching kn her eyes. Those eyes! That fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach was back again. She hadn't felt that in long time. Naya sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Coming out more of a shattered breath. "H...hhh Heather?" She asks in disbelieving whisper.

The blonde only nonded; biting her lip feeling almost ashamed for deciving her friend. Slowly Naya moved closer to her. Taking in every single detail. Their eyes meet. Dark drowing in a sea of wanted to be furious. Not at Heather of course. But herself. She was engauged for christ sake. She loved Sean; she really did. But those feelings have never compared to how Heather made her feel. Naya took off her leather gloves; Heather flinched. Afraid a slap was coming. So she closed her eyes waiting. A warm pair of hands cup the blonde's face. "Heather look at me." It wasn't meant as a harsh tone; but it sounded like it to Heather. Her blue eyes shot open instantly. "Naya. Im so sorry..." She was cut off by Naya removing her mask. Naya stared into her eyes.

"What are we doing?" Naya asked. With obvious distress in her voice. She knew that she's always had feelings for her friend / co star. Ever since they met. But playing Brittana; was as far it would go. And now Heather was mother. A beautiful mother at that. Things changed. They changed.

Naya; always loved her. Ever since they met. But with constant break ups with their characters; it was too much. It was watching Heather cry during" Mine" that truly broke her heart. Knowing that Santana couldn't give Brittany what she needed.? Bull shit. Every body knows that Brittana was end game. But she couldn't keep on going like this. Falling even more in love; with what she couldn't have. Feeling the painful memories of just last season; Naya stepped away and turned around. Her back facing Heather.

Heather didn't understand how harsh Naya could be on herself. She was the one who knew ; that there was more than a spark there; and didn't do any thing with it. She was too afraid. Afraid Naya would leave her; like Santana did to Brittany. And she was right. She moved closer to Naya trying to comfort her. But a hand few up in the air stopping her in her tracks. "Nay?... " She spoke so timidly. But what happened next threw her off completely.

***************:::******************************** **

**Hey guys. This took me longer than i expected. I've got a lot going on ; so there'll be one more update after this. Let me know what you think? Btw... typing this on your phone blows. Lmao. Anyways. #NayaMafiaLove 3**


	3. Chapter 3 Finally

**Hi guys. Here's the last chapter. ( i own nothing of glee , fox, no affiliated actors, or content. This is only for fun)...**

**...**

**Finally!**

**Naya turned around; tears welling up in her big brown eyes. Her lips crash hard against Heather's. They both moan into the kiss. It wasn't heated at all. It was pure love. A tear slides down Naya's eyes. Heather can taste the salt. She palms Naya's beautiful tan face and breaks the kiss. "Naya..." she whispers against her lips. Naya opens her eyes. Tears streaming freely down her cheeks and into Heather's hands. "I'm... ( she inhales). I'm so sorry. Heather please!" Naya cries out . Burrying her face into the blonde's neck. Heather runs her hands up and down Naya's back... **

**"Why are you sorry; Nay?" Heather asked content on holding the smaller woman in her arms. A pang of guilt twists inside of Naya. Guilt for how she's treated her best friend; pushing her away. Driving her further into her boyfriend's arms; when she wanted her to herself. Guilt; for being a fool. For pretending all this time that she wasn't in love. Guilt for cheating on her boyfriend... wait now fieance... crap ! Now she's really sorry. But there's one thing in her mind. "Sorry... " she repeats pulling away from the safety of Heather's neck; and looking deep into her eyes. "Naya; sweetheart..." She's cut off by Naya singing softly. "Sorry.. I'm not sorry." ... Heather recognized the lyrics to her song. She was proud of her; but she felt hurt. She seperated from Naya; about to leave. When Naya grabs her hand ; and begings to sing again... this time a different song. **

**Naya takes a big breath and closes her eyes. "For you...there'll be no more crying..." Heather doesn't turn around . She can only listen to this beautiful voice. Memories she swore were more than Brittany and Santana declaring their unspoken love. And here Naya was doing the same thing. Tears begin fill Heather's blue eyes." For you... the sun will be shining...and i feel that when I'm with you; it's alright... i know it's right..." Heather; turns around to face her song bird. She watches as Naya continues. "And the song birds are singing like they know the score..." Naya moves in closer to Heather. So she can look in to those eyes. She wanted her to know ; who she was choosing. She brings her left hand up into her own. Dropping Heather's hand in the processe. Heather's face shown disbelief; as Naya slid the big, dimond ring; off of her ring finger. And brought her hand up to the blonde's face and leans in so slowly. " and i love you, i love you. Like never before." She sang softly just before pressing her lips to Heather's.**

**Heather's heart melts as she kisses Naya back just as tenderly... They seperated briefly. " i love you too; Nay." Heather said before bringing their lips together again. They stayed in each other's arms. "Take me home?" Naya asked. Looking loving at her dancer. Heather just smiled. **

**After the two; got to Naya's place. They found their way up stairs. Where a night of endless passion took place. **

**" i love you so much Heath." Naya said exhausted ; with a dopey grin on her face. Their naked bodies innertwinded together. "I love you too NsyNay." Heather stroked Naya's dark locks away from her face. " will you be mine?" She asked the latina. Naya leaned in to kiss her." Proudly so." They giggled together; till they began get sleepy and fell asleep in each other's arms.**

**...**

**Ok guys. What did you think? I know it was shorter than expected; but i suddenly had to end it this way. It felt too perfect. #Brittanatothend. Let me know if i should write more. Or if you have any suggestions. #NayaMafiaLove. **


End file.
